A New Reality
by CanaryCry87
Summary: Hailey goes back to work and has a hard time adjusting


The second story in the Posie Ann Halstead series.

It's Hailey's first day back to work after maternity leave and she is not handling it well.

Today was the day that Hailey had been dreading for the last few weeks, her first day back to work after having her daughter. Normally, she would be biting at the bit to get back to work after being off for three months but now that she has to leave Posie she is dreading it.

Jay had gone back to work two weeks after Posie was born and he had a hard time being away from his girls each day and it was his goal every day when he left the house was to come home safely to Hailey and Posie.

"Jay, how am I supposed to leave her?" Hailey asked as she leaned again the headboard nursing three month old Posie while Jay got ready.

Jay turned around and took a moment to look at his girl, something he honestly never thought he would have in his life, an amazing, loving, tough, beautiful girlfriend and a precious, happy, healthy little girl.

"Babe, you can take more time if you want, you know Voight would give you as much time as you want." Jay told her as he walked over to their bed and sat down next to the girls

Hailey looked up at Jay the minute he sat down and let out a sigh as she ran her fingers along Posie's cheek as she ate.

"I know he would but Intelligence is already down a body cause I'm not there and honestly if I don't come back now I never will. I just don't know how I'm going to handle leaving her, how'd you manage it Jay?" Hailey let it all come tumbling out before she could stop it.

All Jay could do was pull her as close as possible and reassure her that everything would be ok.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it was incredibly hard leaving her and you. I'm pretty sure you recall how many times I called and FaceTimed with you and that Voight sent me home early" Jay laughed as he reminder her just how his first day back went.

Hailey couldn't help but smile and laugh as she recalled just how Jay handled his first day back at work.

"I just worry about so many things, leaving her at daycare, what if I need to pump while we are on the streets, the worst thing I worry about is not coming home to her at the end of the day." Hailey choked out as she tried hard not to cry but some tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hailey, all of these are valid worries but you gotta remember she is going to one of the best daycares in the city. Natalie sends Owen there and we've been there to pick him up and taken a tour and met the teachers that will be taking care of Posie. Now the pumping, Hails, we will be together and I've seen you pump and breastfeed numerous time, you'll have the pump in the truck and a cover. For the coming home every night, we both will do everything possible to make sure that little girl sees both of us at the end of every day." Jay tried to reassure his panicked girlfriend as he notice Posie was done eating and took her in her arms to burp her and snuggle her.

Hailey took a few minutes to let what Jay day sink in as she buttoned up her flannel and get out of bed to finish getting ready.

"I know everything is going to be fine, I am just in panic mode and don't want to miss out on her doing anything, I've been with her everyday for three months." She told Jay as she smiled at the father daughter duo in the mirror as she finished putting her earrings in

Four hours later sees the team in the bullpen running leads on a serial rapist who is targeting teenage girls and who has already killed one girl.

Hailey is having a hard time handling this case back because all she can keep thinking about her precious baby who is safe at daycare waiting for her mommy and daddy to come pick her up

"Sarge, we gotta find something before another girl gets raped or murdered" Hailey said with a hitch in her throat.

The team could see how much this case was affecting her and couldn't help but sympathize with her cause all of them would do anything to protect Posie Ann Halstead.

"Sarge check this out." Rojas said as her and Kevin came out of interrogation. "Moore said that Andrews picked up a girl and then called him a few hours later to help him bury something." She announced to the bullpen

"Would that something be Ashley White by chance?" Jay asked as everyone was focused on what Rojas has just said.

"We believe so and we have a location as well." Kevin told the team which spurred everyone into action.

—

After a long day of chasing down leads and finally discovering where Ashley White was buried, Hailey and Jay were home and had their baby girl all to themselves.

Jay had just finished ordering Chinese food while Hailey fed Posie and embraced this time with her.

"Why don't I take her while you go get a shower and relax" Jay said to Hailey as he came into the living room and looked at his girls curled up on the couch.

"I think could definitely use some daddy time while I take a shower, though she will probably be hungry shortly just a heads up". Hailey told Jay as she passed him the baby and head to the shower.

A few minutes had passed and Posie started crying which Jay figures was bound to happen so he went into the kitchen to heat her up a bottle.

When Hailey finally came back into the living room after taking a shower and getting into some comfy clothes, she found that not only had the food been delivered but a sight that made her eyes water, Jay feeding their daughter while talking to her and telling her about their day and how her mom was a superhero.

"Ya know, a girl could get use to hearing her baby daddy brag about her" Hailey quipped as she joined her two favorite people on the couch and turned on the Hawks game.

"Baby daddy huh?! Is that all I am too you?" Jay joked with her.

"Well..." Hailey said as she scrunched her nose at him and took Poise back from Jay.

"I'll show you baby daddy...just wait until she goes to bed tonight". Jay remarked as his girls cuddled together and he fished out the food.

Hailey couldn't help but reminisce on just a couple years ago when she would come home after a hard case and drowned herself in tequila...Now after a hard case she comes home to the love of her life and her daughter, something she never in a million years thought would be possible.


End file.
